


falling in love filled my soul with fright.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: and its heaven, drunk niall meets brandon flowers, goodbye for now, hashtag ahead of the trend, if brandon flowers ever googles himself I hope this doesn't come up, make of that what you will, my research for this was googling if bran really does make you poop, sole contributor to the noanie fandom, this is what happens when me and tricia dm late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk Niall Horan meets sober Brandon Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in love filled my soul with fright.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say a huuugggee thank you to tricia because you make my day all day every day and you support all my ideas and you enjoy my crazy dm's.
> 
> Side note : This riddled with Killers lyrics and I'm not even ashamed. Let's make it a game! See if you can spot them all!

Before Niall even reached the party, he knew it's gonna be one of those nights again.

Those nights where he gets too sad to function and then just drinks his troubles away.

Usually he does this in the comfort of his own home, but somehow Harry convinced him to be his date to a party one of the hipsters was throwing.

"C'mon, mate, don't look so down! We're about to partayyy!" Harry tried, festively wiggling his fingers. Niall shot him a look and he immediately stopped. 

 

;

 

Now, Niall's not gonna lie. He saw it as a challenge. Get black out-drunk as fast as possible and have Harry drag him home.

So it was about a half hour into the party, and the world started to get a bit...uh,fuzzy.

Alternative music was making the flat vibrate and Niall was downing alcohol like there was no tomorrow.

Somewhere around the fifth tequila shot, he lost Harry in the crowd. Stupid ball of curls, never there when you need someone to grab onto!

Suddenly, everyone around him started cheering and laughing at/with (?) someone as a song Niall is almost sure Anne had once played him started. Something about the Brightside? Niall couldn't remember, his brain was swimming in liquor.

So, he grabbed one last drink and decided to step outside.

It was a small balcony, but Niall wasn't complaining, if he was pulled in to pose for one more Instagram photo he was gonna lose it.

Just as Niall was contemplating pissing in that plant pot over there (because if it comes, it comes!), the door behind him opened. 

It gave Niall quite a fright, so much that his new friend starting apologising. 

"Hey, no. It's okay. Happens, y'know?" Niall slurred, shrugging like the carefree mofo he was.

His friend laughed, "Still sorry though. Hi, I'm Brandon," 

His friend had a lovely smile. So, Niall smiled all stupidly at Brandon's hand while deciding which one of the 3 blurry hands was his real one. 

Instead, Niall opted for a high-five. People don't give enough high-fives!

Brandon high-fived him and immediately Niall decided they were best friends.

"Bran, can I call you Bran?" Niall started, taking a sip of whatever was in his red cup, "You look cool enough to not be offended by someone calling you cereal that makes people poop." 

Brandon, the good soul that he is, just chuckled and patted Niall's shoulder. 

"So, Bran, great pal of mine, what brings you out here?"

"Uhm, they were playing my song inside-"

Niall interrupted, "Yeah, I get it. Happens everytime someone plays an Eagle song around me, get kinda tired of it after a while.." 

"Yeah, something like that." Brandon laughed.

Then it came, the big wave of emotions Niall's been shoving to the back of his mind all night. He sank down against the wall, urging Brandon to do the same.

"I remember when she was mine."

Niall just stared at his hands which were resting on his knees, scared that if he looked anywhere else he'd cry. 

He didn't want to cry in front of his lovely new friend.

"I'm sure she's just another girl. Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard, man."

Immediately, the tears disappeared. 

"Bran, you are not listening to me! Listen to me! I can't sleep at night. The moon doesn't even look right.." Niall noticed that rhymed, he giggled to himself.

Without the drunk Irish knowing, Brandon got his phone out of his pocket and started typing something into his phone.

"Branny, did I tell you you remind me of someone?"

"Is that so?" Brandon is quite the chuckler, Niall picked up.

"Yeah, you look like that singer guy Annie has a crush on, she's totally in love with that band. But you don't look like the guitarist with the crazy hair, you look like the lead singer. He looks like a swell lad, doesn't he? Would love to meet him someday."

Niall looked over at Brandon, who was laughing into his hand. 

"Don't laugh, Bran. We're being serious here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Thank you for the compliment, though. And may I ask, who's Annie?"

Dammit. Niall thought he would just go with the flow.

"Annie, or Anne, uh..she's a girlfriend I had. We dated over a summer and yeah, it didn't work out, maybe we were just too young," Niall sighed, "it just kinda sucks, man. I've got all these memories in my head, but I want her here with me. All these pictures on my cell phone that I just can't get rid of.."

Away Brandon typed.

 

;

 

"Harry, mate, I have a problem." 

"Niall, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Niall rubbed at his eyes.

"Yes..no, sorta. You know that party you dragged me to like a week ago?"

"The one where you got drunk off your ass and shared stuff you haven't even shared with me with some guy you just met?"

"That wasn't necessary, asshole. And yes, that one. Turns out that 'random guy' was Brandon Flowers, lead singer of the Grammy award-winning band, The Killers."

"I know who the fuck Brandon Flowers is. What the hell did you tell him?!"

"I don't fuckin' know, but apparently it was song-inspiring!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Brandon Goddamn Flowers wrote a song about me and Anne based on stories I told him while I was drunk!"

**Author's Note:**

> (Tricia, are you crying yet?) 
> 
> The song is Here With Me (by The Killers, of course)
> 
> Give it a listen if you ever want to be sad about Noanie not being together. 
> 
> Xxxx


End file.
